Flowers for the Sandman
by Unmei no Tenshi
Summary: Their first kiss was nothing romantic or exciting, it was brief and abrupt and left him wondering if it had happen at all. It did by the way. "Huh, so you blush to your ears, that's so cute!" Is she teasing him? If yes then, the nerve. GaaraxIno 50 prompts drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**Flowers for the Sandman**

**#1 First Kiss**

Their first kiss was nothing romantic or exciting. It did not make him see stars and her gasping for breath. He's sure he would not be telling the tale later on to either his friends or family but it doesn't matter because they would have heard it from her own lips or had already been there themselves.

Their first kiss was brief and abrupt and left him wondering if it had happen at all. It did by the way, because her hands were still on his collar which she used to pulled him down and her face inches from his.

He vaguely hear hooting and catcalls from somewhere around him (pretty sure coming Naruto and Kiba) but can't made out the muffled words due to all the blood rushing to his face.

"Huh, so you blush to your ears, that's so cute!" Is she teasing him? If yes then, the nerve.

It made him wonder if first kiss were supposed to be like this because if it is then all those love dramas that Temari watched, and made him swear never to tell, can all go stab themselves in the face with a dull kunai.

**#2 Final**

It doesn't matter that her father think she's too young to date; all fathers are like that anyway. She's already a jounin for crying out loud, there are kids younger than her who's already married and she's not gonna die alone for god sake.

It doesn't matter that Shikamaru said he's from Suna and she won't survive long distance relationship. He's dating the sister and she don't see them having any problem.

It doesn't matter that Sakura said he's Kazekage and will probably be too busy to pay too much attention to her, because she's not those clingy girlfriend that needs constant attention and he definitely will not be the center of her world.

It also doesn't matter that maybe he have some qualms about all of this because she's sure all of those will be gone in a short amount of time, and why would he have one anyway.

Ino already decide that she wants Gaara and nothing anybody say can change her mind.

**#3 Numb**

There are many different kinds of numb.

The numb that comes after pain, the type that hurt so much you don't feel it anymore, or the numb that comes before the pain, like the time your arms fell asleep and the pins and needles that follow when the circulation starts working properly. The figurative numbness that people always mention along with heartbreaking news, pun intended.

Ino long since declared numbness a bad thing, but when one certain red hair suna ninja swoop in for their second kiss, he started it this time, Ino felt numb from head to toe, except her lips which were practically flaming.

The moment he pull away Ino realize her life was a lie and there are certainly a good kind of numb.

**#4 Broken Wings**

Gaara favorite pastime is looking at the sky.

It's nothing like cloud watching mind you, because cloud watching is that bastard's that's courting his sister pastime, and also he can't call him that out loud unless he want Ino to give him the eye because the bastard happen to be her childhood friend and she's the only one who can call him that; well, her and Temari.

He like looking at the sky preferably from a high place because then there's nothing to block his view and the wind can blows his hair around. When little he used to fantasize that he's a bird so he can fly away from here where people fear him. He can fly now, in a matter of speaking, but it's not the same because he's not a bird and if he is, his wings were either crippled or broken.

Somehow he's not so sad about it because if he can fly he'll be free but alone, lost in the vast blue. Down here, even though broken and pathetic, he learned to stand on his legs, walked forward and found hope along the way.

On some bad day he'll look up to the sky and wish that he's a bird, but that's just wistful thinking and he throw away that idea as fast as it comes because no matter how bad a situation gets he can't imagine himself to be anywhere else; down here where he'll never be lonely.

**#5 Melody**

Dinner had become their family time since when he can't remember and he's quite sure Kankuro doesn't either. He just remember coming home late one day and found his siblings still at the dining table with all the food still untouched. His sister look about to kill someone while his brother look at the food dejectedly and he's certain that the roar is indeed the sound of growling stomach. Seeing him Temari flew into a furious lecture about being on time and the such, when he argue that he's busy she suddenly burst into tears and wail that he doesn't love them. When he look to Kankuro for help he met with the same accused glare but that was mostly from hunger. He don't understand what "that time of the month" is when Kankuro explain the situation to him in private but from then on he made damn sure to get home on time for dinner, Kankuro does too; at least during the time that Temari is not out on mission.

"You seem happy lately" his brother said out of the blue during one of their dinner time.

"What made you think that?"

"Well, you're humming a lot nowadays" his sister pipe up

"Am I?" They nodded.

He look sideway "It's stuck"

"Ah." Gaara was never the talkative type contrary to his Konoha counterpart, and sometime it's hard to know what he's referring to. It took them some time but now they're quite used to the short explanation and one word answer.

"What song is it? I never heard it before" Kankuro asked absentmindedly before biting into the yakitori.

"Ino was singing it when I last visited"

Their hands stilled for a second before resuming and now both of them are sporting a small smirk.

"Oh is that so" Temari purr sickeningly sweet which made him frown "what were you thinking about when humming the song?"

Kankuro smirk wider "Ino I bet"

He choke on the rice he just swallow and Kankuro hastily hand him the tea. His sister sure didn't help when she suddenly said "Huh, you really do blush to the ears" which in turn made him choke on the tea. He quickly finish his food and leave the table without meeting their eyes.

"He's daydreaming about her" "How adorable" he enter his room with the sound of his siblings' laughter filling the house.

"You're doing it again" Kankuro sniggered the next morning during breakfast making him halt mid note.

He pulled the newspaper closer to his face and growl out a "Shut up" which he's sure couldn't even threaten a child; not with the blush splay across his face.

0000000000000000000000000000

And there goes my first five prompts for my favorite cracked couple of Naruto. This pairing needs more love I tell you they both will do each other a world of good, with Ino's outgoing and Gaara's calm.

I found writing like this is better for me since I'll have constant material to write about. I always found myself writing into a corner and couldn't find the enthusiasm to continue on the longer projects. I'm thinking about making prompts drabbles my writing style from now on. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for your faves and reviews, hope this chapter is worth the wait.

"abcd" = talking

'abcd' = thinking

* * *

><p><strong>Flowers for the Sandman<strong>

**#6 Rules**

Yamanaka Inoichi have one daughter.

And his little girl is the most adorable girl he knows. True she have her faults like her snobby attitude and her habit of ordering him around and how she's prone to huff and stamp her foot like a spoiled brat when things don't go her way, that's kinda his own fault for spoiling her at a young age, or her violent tendencies toward annoying people or her…..

_*Cough cough* Anyway_

His daughter is the most adorable girl he knows and is his most precious treasure.

Thus there's going to be some rules to dating his daughter that the Kazekage must be inform of; and that's why previously, when the said man had come over for dinner, he had pulled him aside to have a little chat.

A little while later an innocent smiling Inoichi and an ashen than normal Gaara emerge from the living room to join the two woman in the kitchen. One look at the red head face made his daughter whip her head around to look at him with a suspicious glare which he ignore with years of practice ease.

Dinner went well than he anticipated, he knows of the young ninja prowess in the battlefield since he had seen it first handed and how antisocial he can be. Now in front of him there is no intimidating ninja, no kazekage, just a boy who's trying really hard to be liked by his girlfriend's parents. The boy was polite in nature he can see but keeping up conversation is not his strong fort, and seeing how he's the one initiating a conversation with his wife kinda makes Inoichi's heart melt a little.

After dinner and some little chat it's time to leave and his daughter walk their guest out. Before the door fully close he saw how they held hands and how close they are and feel like storming out there and ripping them apart, but he also see the bright smile on his daughter's face and the soft smile of the stoic boy and decide to let it slide just this once.

As he help his wife wash the dishes he lament on how fast Ino is growing and couldn't help feeling a little sad. His little angel who used to follow him everywhere and look at him with such adoring eyes are now all grown up and living her own life. He's not blind to see that one day the boy will come to him and ask to take her away forever and he have no doubt that he will make her happy.

'Just a little longer' he smile wanly 'I'm not ready to let go of her just yet'

He have to give it to his daughter, if anyone gonna land herself a kage it got to be her.

_Gasp_

_Groan_

Thank god the boy is the opposite of their loudmouth jinchuuriki or else he's gonna get an earful tomorrow by Tsunade sama for threatening a kage.

.

**#7 Chocolate **

It was not popular in Sunagakure, there were so little shops that actually imported that stuff and he rarely left the village when he was small so he never got the chance to try it out, not to mention he was not that big on sweets. When he told her he never had one before she look at him like he'd offended her parents, which is silly.

Ino's mother must be the sweetest woman he had ever met and he can see when he visited Ino's house yesterday for dinner that she's the center of affection in the Yamanaka household, he can never dream of offending that woman. Her father on the other hand had pulled him aside when Ino first introduced him and told him that if he at much as make his daughter frown he would mind rape him so bad he'll wish Shukaku was still in there to fend him out. Well, not in those exact words but the meaning is the same. He even ignore the potential of igniting a war by threatening a kage for the sake of protecting his daughter, although Ino whisper to him afterward that her father didn't think that deep, that man deserve all his respect.

So she decide to introduce him to her favourite food and proceed to drag him all over Konoha. By the end of the day he's certain he have taste every type of chocolate treat the village had to offer and will not be having anymore for a long while. But he enjoyed them and said so which made Ino brim with joy which in turn made him like them even more.

He visited again a month later with a large box in hand full of her favorite treats, instead of embracing him in gratitude like he secretly wishes, she look at it in horror before wailing that he doesn't love her anymore. Thoroughly confused, and curious about why does women around him seems to say that, he approach her and try to calm her down, about what he doesn't know since her cry is too high pitched and strung together to make sense. He only caught bits and pieces about eating and weight and fat but nothing that actually make sense.

He sigh lightly, careful not to let her see in case it set her off even more, and wonder how the situation came to be.

Oh right, the chocolate, which were still on the floor and he have a nagging suspicious that in the end will still be consume by the blonde despite all her screaming.

He thought he like them but right now, he glance at the blonde who's still going on, they prove to be more trouble than they're worth.

.

**#8Nostalgia **

"Gaara! Ino!" the blonde and the red head turn their head at the sound to see the Hokage-in-training jogging up to them, the current head of the Hyuuga clan follow behind him at a slower pace.

"Naruto! Hinata!" Ino greet them back the moment they were close enough "Where are you going?" Hinata asked

"My place for dinner. You?

"Same"

While the girls talk the boy were having a silent conversation of their own convey entirely by their eyes, sympathies were exchange as well as encouragement. Dads are scary.

Naruto look back at the playground where kids are still playing, "you remember this place?" he glance at Ino "We played together here once." Ino smile lightly "How could I forget"

Hinata look at them "You played together before?" she had stalk *_cough cough*_**watched** Naruto for a long time and she's quite sure their social group never overlap in the academy.

"It was a long time ago, we were…..5?" "6?" they both look at each other and shrugged "It was before the academy" Ino conclude

"I was sitting on that swing" Naruto point at a lonesome swing by the end of the playground

"Looking kinda scary watching the other children play without blinking" Ino said with teasing smile. Naruto blush and made protesting noise Ino smile widely "if you're not a kid yourself I'm sure people would think you're a pedophile."

"It looks like fun I just wanna play too but they'll probably…" the male exclaim dejectedly and Ino's eyes soften, she didn't understand the situation back then but she do now and she's certain that even if it's her she wouldn't have the courage to approach them either.

Gaara watch the exchange between the blondes with mix feelings. Naruto was like him, shunned by his own village and was lonely all of his childhood, but Ino….played…with…him?

"I have my doubts too but I already decided to play with you and when I made up my mind I don't go back" Ino crossed her arms over her chest

"Yeah you don't" he crossed his arms at the back of his head and smile mirthfully thinking of the days when Ino goes after Gaara relentlessly "even though you said 'play' but all you did was bossed me around" Ino glared and he grin cheekily back "Well, it was only that one time anyway"

"Why" Gaara suddenly asked and frown as an ugly thought spring into mind. Did Ino….?

"We never plan a date" "I was learning to man the shop" "Then the academy started" "Busy with training and homework" "Then Ino goes after Sasuke" Ino blush lightly and retort "And you after Sakura" Naruto blush and quickly look a Hinata. The girl only smile which make the boy sigh in relief.

"So yeah it was only just that once, but it was great" Naruto ended and give Gaara a meaningful look knowing full well what the others were thinking just now. Gaara smile lightly at him in gratitude and glance at Ino, who's oblivious to the exchange, and felt a pang of guilt. After a couple more minutes of idle chatting they said goodbye and go their separate ways, Naruto pat him on the shoulder before parting.

As they walk a light frown mar Gaara's face.

"Ino" she look at him, both still walking, but his mouth was clamp in a thin line contemplating something serious, the frown deepening. Ino keep looking at him patiently, he's not the best talker, far from it, and she knows better than to push him, so she wait because whatever he want to say, she can tell, is important.

As the silence stretch on finally he whispered out "if", she nodded encouraging him to go on.

"If it...I...would you?" He stutter brokenly not sure how to word the question burning in his mind. He jolt slightly when Ino wove her fingers with his and look at him with soft eyes "of course I will" she whisper as the ray of the setting sun illuminate her making her shine so bright in his eyes.

"Not even Sasuke can keep me away."

The sheer conviction in her voice made his breath hitch, and he squeeze her hand lightly while something prickle at the back of his eyes.

.

**#9 Heartbeat **

This is awkward.

His heart beat in irregular rhythm and it's making him uncomfortable, the words of his catchphrase at the tip of his tongue threatening to come out but he held it in just barely. Why is he here? Oh yes, because two of the most troublesome blonde he ever have the misfortune to know had threaten him to. He glance sideways to his companion, a red head with black rimmed eyes dressed in garbs he's sure the other never dream of adorning before.

Night of the Kyuubi's defeat celebration, now dub Naruto's epic birthday party by the man himself, two man, one red head dress in simple black yukata with white sash and a brunette in deep green with black sash, stands side by side at the end of the main street of celebration waiting in silence.

"They're really taking their time" he pipe up

"Hmm"

His heartbeat spike a bit in annoyance and he hold back the sigh and the urge to faceplam in with all his might and keep up the nonchalant demeanor. Why is he doing this again? Where is Ino and Temari?

The two woman apparently decide that they, him and Gaara, are not talking enough and arrange to go on a double date during the festival so they can 'socialize'. Now twenty minutes into the supposed meeting time the girls are nowhere to be seen and the two guys are out of greetings and polite conversation. 'Why is it so hard to start a conversation?' Shikamaru lament to himself. Gaara and he are no strangers, they have been in contact many times and fought in the same battlefield not to mention the occasional group dinners. True that this is the first time they're ever together alone and neither are the talkative type but the problem is not that because even though never talk much when left together he and Shino never felt uncomfortable toward each other.

He narrow his eyes and his heartbeat calm, he know the answer all too well.

He and Shino are friends.

He and Gaara are acquaintances, comrades but not yet friends. It's not like he didn't want to but when the guy know he's dating his sister the death threats and glares kind force him to abandon the thought to save his own life. Later on when the guy decide to date his childhood friend, which he sees as kind of his sister though he'll never tell this to her, he come to understand the feeling and the red head were then the one receiving death threats and glares from him. It's been three years after the Temari fiasco and nearly a year after Ino's but they never have the chance to actually talk due to their busy schedule and being in different village.

Now when the chance presented itself he found it to be highly unwelcome.

"Temari" his heart jump at the sudden sound and whip his head to look at the source "she seems happy" he watch the Kazekage hesitate and shyly smile at him "thank you." His heart race in embarrassment from the sincere gratitude and he advert his eyes and scratch the back of his head in the effort to conceal it. "W-Well, Ino didn't come running to complain to me and Choji yet, that mean she's quite happy too" he sneak a glance at his companion and also shyly said "thank you." Both stood there in silence, the awkward feeling from before had disappear into embarrassment but it's not so bad anymore. They give each other a small smile and Shikamaru realize that Gaara must be thinking the same as him, wanting to talk but just don't know how, and it made him a bit happy that Gaara also wanted to be friends.

'It might be eight years late but at least we're starting somewhere.'

"SHIKAMARU! GAARA!" the noise jolt the two guys out of their thought. "Sorry we took so long hope you guys aren't bored yet."

"Maa, you girls and your hair and makeup" he drawl out feeling relieve but at the same time a bit disappointed. 'Maybe another time' he mused and his eyes meet with Gaara and they smile 'yeah, definitely another time.'

"Don't complain it's ruining the mood" Ino chide and pull his previously-only-companion by the hand toward the bright street "Let's go."

"Mendokusei" finally letting out his trademark word he follow the couple with Temari laughing beside him.

He look at the sand nin, who's looking at his happily chatting childhood friend with well masked adoration, and smirked to himself. He can bet that just now, when Ino arrived, the kazekage's heart had skip a beat because his sure was when his eyes landed on Temari.

.

**#10 Writer's Choice: Rain**

Konoha are well accustom to sudden shower being in the middle of a forest and whatnot. So most of the inhabitant can be found walking about the street soaking wet in the rain due to forgetting the umbrella, but it happen so many times no one cares anymore. So when the sky suddenly let up when Gaara was walking Ino back to her place the Konoha's reaction was quite different from her Suna companion.

"What are you doing?" Gaara look at Ino confusedly when the girl stay root to the spot on the road while he tug lightly to get her to go under the shop eaves nearby.

"It's not that bad we can keep going" she laugh at the weird look she receive and pull him forward "I bet you never walk under the rain in Suna do you?" "We don't have that much rain in the desert" "well then we definitely need to do this" "why?" "because" and she knew right then that she'd win the argument when he sigh and move away from the eaves. She latch onto his arm and resume their previous conversation as if nothing happen while the water continue to soak through both their clothes. It's been slightly more than a year since they started dating but it's still fun to discover their first together. Shame it's too dark to have any rainbow, because that will totally be ideal, but there're still next time to look forward to and that's what makes it more exciting.

"I can't believe you caught a cold, did you dried yourself off properly after you got back?" he nodded and she go back to busying herself with the ice cloth. Did he dried himself off properly last night? Of course he didn't, by the time he got back it was nearly midnight; he's cold and tired so he just change, rub his hair with a towel a few times then go to bed, what's the worst that could happen? Well, he waking up with a throbbing headache and throat drier than Sunagakure's desert was what.

"Well then, you should rest now I'll go make something for when you wake up" she place the cloth on his forehead and got up. He want her to stay but he's a grown man and grown man should not whine like a baby. So when she sat back down and took hold of his hand, he was quite surprise.

"I'll be here until you're asleep" she said with a simple smile and as the warmth of her hand lure him into slumber he thought that being sick once in a while is not so bad.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This chapter more than double the last one as there are so much I want to write about each of them and in the end took longer to cut it down than writing it -_-

Tell me which prompt your favorite is.


End file.
